Yunho's Diary  I just know now Yunjae
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: Poem ff :: Pengungkapan seluruh keraguan yang Jung Yunho rasakan pada seseorang yang selama ini hanya dianggap sebagai orang yang harus dilindunginya


Jaejoong… I just know now

Aku selalu berfikir

"Mengapa begitu banyak orang yang senang menyendiri dan enggan memiliki teman?"

Aku merasa aneh dengan orang-orang seperti itu

Sifatku yang ceria dan mudah bergaul

Membuatku menjadi sosok yang dapat diterima oleh siapa saja

Kelas 1 sekolah menengah pertama

Saat itu hadir seorang siswa baru di kelasku

Membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku padanya

Aku mulai memperhatikannya

Aku selalu melihat tingkahnya yang berbeda dari orang-orang lain

Dia sangat tertutup dan sulit untuk menyampaikan maksudnya

Sulit menyampaikannya apapun yang terpikirkan olehnya

Kelas 2 sekolah menengah pertama

Saat ia duduk di sudut ruangan dan membaca buku disana seorang diri

Membuatku ingin mendekatinya dan mengenalnya

Aku melihat kesamaan antara dirinya denganku

Karena ia juga menyukai animasi Jepang sama sepertiku

Kelas 3 sekolah menengah pertama

Teman-temanku mulai mendekatinya

Tiga orang aneh yang menyebalkan

Sifatnya yang pendiam dan raganya yang terkesan rapuh

Membuatku ingin selalu melindunginya dan memperhatikannya

Namun saat ia membuat masalah denganku

Aku kesal, sangat kesal dan sedikit menjauhinya

Dan ia kembali menjadi pendiam yang terlupakan

Hingga aku berpikir jika bukan aku yang melindunginya, lalu siapa yang akan melakukannya

Aku kembali bersamanya hingga saat aku lulus dari sekolah itu

Masa sekolah menengah atas

Aku berada di sekolah yang berbeda dengannya

Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang dialaminya disana

Aku tidak bisa melindunginya secara langsung

Apakah ia akan kembali menjadi seorang pendiam?

Atau bahkan ia akan dijauhi oleh teman sekelasnya?

Ini yang selalu aku tanyakan pada diri sendiri

Aku hanya bisa menghubunginya melalui ponsel tanpa dapat menatap wajahnya

Walaupun sesekali ia berkunjung ke rumahku

Akhir semester 1

Aku telah memutuskan sesuatu

Aku akan pindah ke tempat dimana dia berada

Aku akan bisa melindunginya seperti dulu

Mejaga tubuh rapuhnya

Kelas 2 sekolah menengah atas

Aku pindah dan bersekolah disekolahnya

Aku kembali bersama dengannya, kembali melihat wajahnya

Namun aku berada di kelas yang berbeda dengannya

Aku sempat menyesalinya

Aku sangat ingin memberikan kejutan padanya

Dengan berada di kelas yang sama dengannya

Kesibukkannya membuat jarak yang jauh denganku

Aku mulai jarang bersamanya

Di kelas yang berbeda ini aku memiliki teman yang berbeda dengannya

Kelas 3 sekolah menengah atas

Aku harap dapat sekelas dengannya

Inilah terakhir kalinya aku dapat bersamanya

Untuk terakhir kali ini saja

Aku ingin bersama dengannya dalam kelas yang sama untuk terakhir kalinya

Aku sangat bersyukur itu terjadi

Aku bersama dengannya di kelas yang sama

Dengan begini aku dapat lebih sering melindunginya

Namun aku mendapatkan sebuah pertanyaan bagi diriku sendiri

Apakah hanya itu saja alasanku?

Tidak adakah alasan lain yang membuatku nyaman bersamanya?

Apa alasan aku ingin bersama dengannya?

Kelas 3 semester 2

Kali ini kembali dia memberikan masalah bagiku

Aku sempat menyesal memberitahukan rahasia besarku padanya

Namun, aku ingin dia mengetahuinya

Mengapa dia tidak mengatakannya padaku terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukannya

Bunuh diri adalah perbuatan bodoh

Hanya orang bodoh yang melakukannya

Tapi, justru hal ini yang membuatku tersadar dan melupakan kesalahannya

Inilah yang kembali menyatukan kami

Hingga akhir kelas tiga aku selalu bersamanya

Bahkan teman-teman lain menjuluki kami pasangan gay

Karena melihat kedekatanku dengannya yang mungkin sedikit tidak wajar

Aku menganggap itu hal yang biasa

Karena aku hanya ingin melindunginya

Tapi, tetap saja hal yang aneh mereka sampai berpikiran seperti itu

Entah perasaan apa yang deberikannya

Membuatku terikat padanya

Dan saat aku harus menentukan pilihan

Aku harus melepaskannya

Aku akan mencari mimpiku

Aku telah menetukan tujuanku

Sedih memang tapi aku harus melepaskannya

Dengan senyuman agar ia dapat berubah walau tanpaku disisinya

Ini adalah perasaan yang berbeda bagiku

Ia adalah teman yang berbeda

Inikah yang akan aku lakukan?

Apa aku benar-benat akan meninggalkannya?

Kini aku menginjakkan kaki ku dalam mimpiku

Aku harap begitupun dengan dirinya

Aku sangat jauh darinya

Aku mencari impianku dengan meninggalkannya untuk melihat semua kenangan denganku

Jaejoong… Aku hilang arah tanpamu?

Dengan perpisahan ini, aku menyadari satu hal

Jaejoong… Aku telah mencintaimu

Maafkan aku yang telah memanfaatkan sifat pendiam mu

Dan kelemahan mu dalam bergaul

Maafkan aku yang telah salah mencintaimu

Mungkin ini yang terbaik bagimu, dengan meninggalkanmu dan melupakanmu

Aku akan mencoba melupakanmu jika itu yang terbaik

Tapi…

Aku tidak bisa

Aku tak mampu melakukannya

Aku membutuhkanmu, aku merindukan sifat pendiam mu

Aku akan kembali padamu

Setelah hampir 5 tahun aku pergi

Aku akan kembali padamu, kembali dalam hidupmu

Aku akan mengatakan semuanya padamu

Aku akan menghentikan rasa sesak didadaku

Saat ini…

'Aku mencintaimu' itulah kata yang telah aku ucapkan padamu dan mulai memeluk tubuhmu

Aku sangat takut melihatmu yang hanya diam dan menangis

Apakah kau sangat marah padaku hingga tubuhmu bergetar kuat?

Apakah kau menyesali semua kenangan yang telah kita rajut selama ini?

Namun, pelukanmu itu menyadarkanku dan menarik senyuman diwajahku

'Aku juga mencitaimu' kata emas yang kau ucapkan

Membuatku lupa bahwa aku masih memijakkan kaki di bumi

Kau tidak tahu kebahagiaan apa yang kau berikan padaku

Pelukanmu melupakan kesedihanku

Kau berubah Jae…

Tapi aku mencitai dirimu yang mencintaiku

-Jung Yunho-

\


End file.
